Lala's FanFiction
by Miknel-san
Summary: Lala writes a FanFiction about her life with Rito mixed with the Magical Kyouko Show and reads it to Rito. Some characters might be OOC. (More detail later.)
1. Chapter 1

**My A/N **Okay, this is a different kind of FanFiction. It's a FanFiction about Lala writing a FanFiction. Enjoy.

**Lala's A/N **"It's finally done." Lala says as she leans back in her chair and looks at the computer screen, smiling at her work.

"Lala dinner's ready." Came Rito's voice from the living room of the Devilukean sister's part of the house.

Lala presses a button on her desk that opens her door, "Rito, good timing. I want to show you something, come here." She says.

Rito pokes his head in cautiously, "What is it?" He asks fearful thinking it is another invention that will go horribly wrong.

"I found this site where you can write stories about your favorite shows and I just finished the first chapter." She says excitedly.

Rito walks in and looks at the computer, "You mean FanFiction?" He asks looking at her.

"Yes, you want me to read it to you?" She asks with a smile.

Rito looks at Lala as if thinking it over, "...Okay, but make it quick dinner's ready and I don't want to keep Mikan waiting." He says as he sits down on the edge of the bed to hear Lala's story.

**Lala's FanFiction**

**Chapter 1**

_Sigh... Kirisaki Kyouko-chan always looks so cute every time I see her. Her sweet expression, her silky black hair... her gentle manner... she's the best..._ A teenage boy with spiky orange hair thinks as he watches her as she talks to her light green haired friend from around the corner.

"Yo, Rito! Are you stalking her again in the middle of the day!?" His spiky black-haired friend shouts behind him, startling him.

Rito turns to face him, "Who are you calling a stalker, Saruyama!?" He shouts angrily.

"What, you mean you aren't?" Saruyama asks with a goofy grin on his face. "You're looking at Kyouko-chan again, right?"

"I wasn't just 'looking' at her today." He grumbles as he turns away and crosses his arms, "I was waiting for the right timing."

"Timing?" Saruyama mimics.

"Yeah, I've Decided... I'm going to confess to her today." He proclaims, he then looks around the corner to see that Kyouko was still talking to her friend.

"That's easier said than done, lover boy." Saruyama says with that goofy grin of his. Rito turns and glares at him. "Don't look at me like that, you know as well as I that her best friend Run-chan lives with her. They are inseparable like sisters."

"Yes, I know, but I over heard them talking and found out that Run-san will be running an errand after school and Kyouko-chan will be heading home. That I think will be the time." Rito says just as the bell for class rings, he and Saruyama then head for class.

After school, "See you back at the house Kyouko." Run says as she heads out the school yard and towards the shopping district. Kyouko says good-bye then pulls out a Zero no Tsukaima Manga and starts walking out.

About ten or so feet ahead of her in the bushes under a tree, _Here she comes._ Rito thinks nervously, _She's getting closer,_ He thinks as Kyouko walks closer. _I'm going to tell her... _my feeling... for her. __He turns red as she gets closer and closer and closer. She's right in front of him, _NOW! _He yells in his mind, but his body didn't respond. Kyouko continues walking as Rito lowers his head in shame, "I choked." He murmurs in sadness.

"I see, you failed. Just as I expected." Saruyama says coming out of nowhere next to him.

Rito turns and stares in shock at the sudden appearance of his friend, "You watched?... Bastard, don't say you were expecting it." He says with irritation in his voice.

"Ha Ha! But it's your usual pattern Rito. You're usually calm and collective, but when it comes to love and romance, you're pathetic." He cries with laughter as Rito glares at him. "On top of that, you're such a naïve guy that you faint seeing gravures of a girl in a swimsuit."

"Wha!? Th-that was a longtime ago!" He shouts. "I'm not like that any more!"

Saruyama smiles and looks at him, "Ree-ally? Then try imagining Kyouko-chan in a swimsuit."

"Eh?" Rito starts turning bright red from the image of Kyouko in a swimsuit on a sunny beach. "Wha!" He panics as stem exits through the top of his head and ears. "Wai... Idiot! What are you saying!?" He demands.

"Gyahahaha! See, you haven't changed a bit!" He responds just before he stands up. "You should build up your resistance to girls first, Rito." He says as he starts walking away. "Then you can start thinking about confessing." He remarks as he leaves Rito behind in the bushes.

Later, "I'm home Mikan." Rito says as he enters the house and removes his shoes.

"Welcome home Rito, dinner will be done in about an hour." Mikan shouts from the kitchen into the hallway. "How was school?" She asks as Rito walks to the stairs.

"Fine, nothing of great importance." He says with a bit of disappointment in his voice, "I'm going to take a bath before dinner, okay." He tells her as he heads up the stairs.

In the bathroom Rito lays down his clothes on the drier, showers then soaks in the bath tub. "That Saruyama, he can't keep his mouth shut. It's not like he has a girlfriend." He thinks out loud. "But... what he said was some what true..." He says thinking back to earlier, "Never mind making friends with girls, I don't even remember if I've ever had any conversations with girls..." He then starts thinking, _Games... soccer... my life was basically all about having fun... until I met Kyouko-chan._ He then turns red as the image of Kyouko in a swimsuit pops up in his head. "No, No!" He shouts shaking his head, "Forget it, Forget it!" He sighs and looks up at the ceiling, "... Resistance to girls... huh... What should I do...?" He asks himself.

"Huh?" Suddenly the water in the tub starts to bubble and in a flash the water splashed everywhere. "WOAH!" Surprised by this he, by instinct, tries to protect himself by stretching out his arms in front of him and closes his eyes. He felt something soft in the palms of his hands. "What the...?"

The teenager opens one eye and finds a beautiful girl with long pink hair completely naked in front of him, "Escape successful!" she cries. It was then that the girl opened her eyes, revealing them as the color teal, and realized where she had landed and notice him. "Are you done?" She asks with a smile.

After staring at each other for a couple of seconds Rito drops his hands to his sides. He then stumble and trips as he gets out of the tub, grabs a towel and runs out of there. "Mikan!?" Rito shouts

"What's wrong, Rito!?" Mikan shouts as she exits the kitchen to see her older brother at the bottom of the stairs dripping wet with only a towel on.

"Na... Na... Na... Naked girl... in the bathroom..." Rito stutters with a deep red blush on his face.

Mikan looks at him with confusion, "Huh?" She then walks past him and heads towards the bathroom, when she gets there she looks in, but finds nobody. "Where is she?" The little sister asks.

"Ri... Right in there." The big brother says as he walks back to the scene.

She turned to her older brother, "Where?" She asks.

"There! In the bathtub!"

"I don't see anything..."

Rito looks in with shock and confusion, "Eh! That's strange. I'm sure she was right there..."

"..." She looks at Rito with suspicion, "Rito... I know you are at that age, but you should at least know the difference between fantasy and reality. It makes me really embarrassed to be your little sister." Mikan then turns and heads back to the kitchen.

A few minutes later Rito is dressed in a black t-shirt and shorts and walking to his room while drying his hair with a towel. "Mmm... That's weird. I'm positive I saw her. If that really was a fantasy... I'm really screwed up then, aren't I...?" He asks himself as he opens his bedroom door and finds the same girl that he saw in his tub sitting on his bed, but thankfully has a towel covering her.

The girl sees him come in, "Ah, I'm borrowing your towel." She says with a smile and wave.

Rito backs up to the corner of his room in a panic and covers his eyes, "Wha... Wha... What are you!?" He asks very panicky thinking it's just another fantasy.

"Me? I'm Lala." She replies pointing to herself.

"La...Lala?"

"Yup and I came from the planet Deviluke." She says.

"Y-you mean, you're an alien?" Rito asks.

"Well, to you earthlings, I guess I am." She says with a big smile.

"..." Rito looks through his fingers in disbelief.

"Hmm? Do you not believe me?" She asks standing up. "Then, here, look at this!" She says turning around to reveal a long black tail tipped with a spade.

At the sight of her tail and something he'd rather not see, Rito starts turning a brighter shad of red, "A-all right! I understand, so hide it now!" He says as he turns away.

"Why are you blushing? You're so cute..." She says with a light laugh.

Rito leans on the wall still a little red, "Okay, if you're really an alien, then why did you appear in the bathtub all of a sudden?" He asks.

"Oh, that's because I used this!" Lala says showing him a small bracelet on her left wrist that looked like a gray bunny and the ears were what kept it attached. "This! My invention: Pyon-Pyon warp-kun! Although I can't define the destination, but it can instantly warp any living thing a short distance!" She explains full of pride.

"Warp?" Rito asks confused.

"Yep I used it to escape from my spaceship and by chance I landed in your bathtub."

"Escape? Why?" Rito asks.

"I was being chased. I thought I would be safe if I escaped to earth, but they chased me here too. I was almost captured and brought back. If it wasn't for this bracelet I would've..." Lala says a little sad, but it doesn't show.

Rito looks at her seriously for a moment then he realized she was only wearing a towel. Just as he was about to turn away a strange, small creature rushed in through his open window towards Lala. "Lala-sama, you're okay!" It said joyously

"Peke, I'm glad you made it out safely!" She yells for joy as she hugs the small creature.

"Yep, thankfully the ship didn't leave Earth's atmosphere yet." It says happily.

Peke notices Rito looking at them, "Oh Lala-sama who's the dull looking earthling?" Peke asks pointing at said earthling.

"He's the one who lives here." She says. "Oh yes, I haven't ask you your name yet?" Lala asks.

"Um, I'm Rito."

"Oh, and this here is Peke."

"Nice to meet you." Peke says to Rito.

"She's an 'All-Purpose Costume Robot' I made."

"Costume robot?" He asks just as Lala throws off her towel and Rito closes his eyes."Why did you take off the towel?!" Rito shouts in a panic.

"I'll leave it to you, Peke."

"Understood. Change, dressform." Peke then morphs and covers Lala's body in a flash of light. "Lala-sama, it's not too tight is it?" She asks.

"No, it's perfect Peke! I'm glad that you got here so quickly." Lala exclaims. "How is it Rito, does it look nice?" She asks the boy.

_"Huh? Uh... yeah..."_ Rito answers. _What an embarrassing outfit._ He thinks.

"By the way Lala-sama, what are you going to do now?" Peke asks.

"Well, about that... I have a couple of ideas."

Just as Lala finished talking to men in black suits and shades, both with a tail tipped with a diamond shape, appear in Rito's room. "Eh?" One with red hair and pointy beard and a scare on his left eye, the other man has green hair.

"...Jeez you sure are a troublesome one. I should have made sure you couldn't move until after we left earth." The red-head in front of her says.

"Peke..."

"Y-yes?"

"Didn't I tell you to make sure you weren't followed."

"Yes."

"Ge'ez, you stupid robot! Now everything just went down the drain!" She yells.

"I'm sorry."

_S... so these are the guys she mentioned, that were chasing her._ Rito thinks worriedly. _Th... they seem so strong..._

"Well, let's do this Smutts." The red-head says giving a nod to his partner.

"Right Maul." The green head nods back and steps towards Lala from behind as Maul steps towards her from the front.

"Lala-sama use the bracelet and teleport away from here." Peke said quietly

"I can't...After one use it takes a whole day to recharge." Lala said

"Come on, let's go." Maul says grabbing Lala's right wrist.

"No... let go!" She yells trying to break free of his grasp. "No! Let go of me!"

Down stairs in the kitchen Mikan looks up at the ceiling as she continues cooking, "What is Rito doing...? Why is he making so much noise?" She asks out loud.

Rito watches the scene until he couldn't take it, _Okay that's it. _He thinks as he jumps over his bed to get to the other side and as he did he kicks his soccer ball that was on his desk at the man holding on to Lala. It hit him on the back of the head knocking him to the ground. Shocking Lala and Smutts. In that small moment Rito grabs Lala's hand and heads out the window. "Come on Lala." Rito says as he and Lala jump out the window and across rooftops.

"Rito!?"

Smutts jumps out the window soon followed Maul. "Kid wait!" "**You'll pay for that you little brat**!"

"Rito... why?" Lala asks.

"I don't know!" He says as they continue running across rooftops. "But in a situation where a girl is about to be kidnapped right in front of my eyes... I can't just stay quiet and let it happen." Rito replies.

Meanwhile in a nearby house. Kyouko is sitting on her bed reading her Manga when the door to her room opens. She turns to see Run enter with a bag in her hands, "Welcome back Run." She says. "Did you pick up our costumes?" She asks setting down her Manga.

Run closes the door behind her and sits on the bed, "Yes, but I still have a complaint." She says red-cheeked as she hands Kyouko the bag, "Tell me again why my costume has to be, so embarrassing?" She asks.

"Well, you like getting all the attention that's why." Kyouko says with a smile as Run pouts. "So, our battle stragedy is that you distract the enemies while I burn them, okay?" She then looks out the window at the setting sun and sees people running on the rooftops. "What the?"

"What? What is it?" Run asks looking out the window. "Rito-kun's being chased!?"

Kyouko jumps off the bed and grabs her costume from the bag, "Let's go Run, Rito-kun and that other person need our help." She says as she gets dressed in her Magical Flame costume.

Run then starts to blush, "But, Rito-kun will..."

"It can't be helped." Kyouko says as she undresses quickly. "You need to become more confident and less embarrassed with yourself. That's part of the reason why your costume is like that. Besides, I doubt he'll recognize us." She says as she finishes. "Now hurry up before we lose them." She says putting on her hat and going out the window.

"Okay I'm coming!" Run shouts as she changes.

Blocks away, both Rito and Lala jumps off the roof to the street and run to a nearby park. Maul then appears in the air with a giant truck in his hands and he throws it in front of them blocking their way. "Wh... what the? So... so strong." Rito says after he saw the man's strength. Rito looks around seeing no other escape route, "Lala, stay behind me!" He says as he steps in front of Lala and stretches out his arms protectively.

"How courageous." Smutts says as he joins Maul.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Maul says with a wicked grin as he cracks his knuckles.

Rito looks at the two of them with fear in his eyes, _Oh,_ _man._ Rito thinks as the men walk towards them. Then out of nowhere a wall of fire appears startling both groups. "What the?"

"Oooo, pretty. Rito, I didn't know you could make fire appear out of thin air." Lala says with glee as she looks at the fire wall with sparkles in her eyes.

Rito turns to Lala, "I can't." He says then turns back to the fire. He then hears the sound of people fighting, _What's happening over there? _He thinks. The fire then dies down revealing two girls fighting Smutts and Maul. _What the... is that Kyouko-chan and Run-san? What are they wearing?_ He asks himself with a big blush on his face noticing Run in her Blue Menalia costume. Run punches Maul while Kyouko blasts Smutts with fire, _Kyouko-chan can manipulate fire, that's so..._

"Cool! I wish I could do that." Lala says with admiration as she try's doing what Kyouko is doing, only to fail.

After knocking Maul and Smutts unconscious Run and Kyouko approach Rito and Lala, "Are you two alright?" Kyouko asks.

Run, walking close behind Kyouko notices the girl next to Rito, _Lala-chan? What is she doing on Earth?_ She asks herself as she eyes her childhood friend. She then blushes and hides behind Kyouko, _I wish Rito-kun didn't have to see me in this embarrassing outfit._ She thinks in embarrassment.

"We're fine, thanks to you." Lala says as Kyouko stops in front of her. She then grabs Kyouko's hands and shakes them joyfully, "My name is Lala, let's be friends."

"..."

Rito walks past them towards Run, "Hmm, Run-san." He says looking the other way.

_Oh no, he recognized me! _She thinks in a panic. "Who is this 'Run-san' you speak of? My name is Blue Menalia." She says trying to stay calm.

"I know that's you and Kirisaki, I'm not stupid... So, what are you two doing here?" He asks still looking the other way.

"Well, we saw you being chased by those two so we came to help." She says shyly scratching her check.

"Oh, okay." He says as he walks back to Lala and Kyouko. "Lala let me introduce you to Kirisaki Kyouko and..."

_Hmm, he recognized us._ Kyouko thinks.

"Ru..." Rito didn't get to finish his sentence as a loud forceful voice boomed.

"Lala-sama, I've finally found you!" Says the voice, then a bright light appears from high in the sky and hits the ground and someone come down. A tall young man with gray hair wearing a suit of armor made out of bones.

"Zastin!?" Lala shouts.

"Lala-sama, that's enough! Stop running away from home!" Zastin shouts

_Running away from..._ Rito thinks.

"I don't want to! I've had enough. Successor or not, I'm tired of having to go to arranged marriage meetings everyday!" Lala shouts

"However Lala-sama, That is your fathers wish."

"I don't want to go because... because I'm already engaged to Rito! So I'll marry Rito and live here on earth." Lala shouts as she grabs Rito's arm shocking everyone there.

"What!?" Rito and Run shout together.

_What's going on? _Kyouko asks herself.

"Hmm, I see Lala-sama." Zastin says closing his eyes thinking.

"Now, go back to father and tell him I'm not going to see anymore Husband candidates!" Lala shouts

"No, it doesn't work that way. I have received an order from your father to take you back... I won't be able to face him if I just approve a marriage between Lala-sama and some weak Earthling." Zastin says making Rito mad with his statement. "Please stay back, Lala-sama..." Zastin draws his sword and his two men get up disappear. "...let me make sure he is suitable for you or not, Lala-sama."

Rito was more lost then a headless chicken on dairy farm, _Man, what have I gotten myself into?_ He asks himself.

"Now, Earthling-Rito, show me what you got in a fight!" Zastin shouts as he charges with his sword.

Rito ducks down and as Zastin rushes forward he trips on a rock and goes flying past Rito slamming into the truck Maul had thrown earlier. Rito realizes Zastin had flown past him, so he goes and checks on him. Seeing that the sword was out of his hands Rito kicks it over the fence. "Tell me. Why does Lala need to meet husband candidate?" Rito asks as Zastin got on his knees.

"Her father is the king of the universe, so he needs a strong successor!"

"Doesn't her father care about her happiness? What's the point in having a successor if he's just a sick tyrant? Or is your king more worried about his throne than his own family?" He asks the fallen guard. "No one would be happy with a life like that. She should be able to marry whoever she wants! A marriage isn't possible if it isn't with someone you like! Give her the freedom choose!" Rito says kindly.

_Hmm, this kid... _Zastin thinks.

"Rito you care... I'm happy I excepted your proposal. Lala says hugging Rito.

Zastin was tearing up. "It is my duty to follow King Deviluke's order... So I didn't concern myself with Lala-sama's feeling, but now I admit it. You maybe worthy to be her husband candidate. I will inform the king of this and I will return with his decision! Until we meet again, take care of Lala-sama or else." He says giving him a stern look.

Zastin lefts and soon after Rito starts freaking out. "What just happened?" He asks loudly. "And where did this proposal thing come from? I don't remember proposing." He says to Lala as he gets free.

"You proposed in the traditional Devilukean way, where the male grabs the breast of the female and looks into her eyes." She explains.

_That's a weird way to propose._ He thinks. Rito was then struck by a realization, "Oh no, Mikan must have finished dinner by now. She's going to chew me up if I'm late." He says as he starts running home.

"Wait up Rito. Who's Mikan?" She asks as she gives chase.

"I don't believe it." Run says with fury in her voice. "Lala-chan stole Rito-kun from me, I wont lose to her.!" She shouts as she punches the air with her right fist.

_Did I just witness the start of a love triangle?"_ Kyouko asks herself. "Best of luck to you Run. Now let's head home it's getting late." She says as she walks past Run and she follows moments after seeing her leaving. They then return home.

****Lala's A/N ****"So, what you think Rito?" She asks turning to him.

"It's... interesting. Although it seems familiar to me." He says sitting up as he was laying on the bed.

"It should, I based the first chapter on the day we met." She says with a smile.

"Hmm, I don't remember it happening like that." He says closing his eyes. _I hope no one I know reads this, especially Haruna-chan._ He thinks.

"RITO, WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG?" Mikan shouts from down stairs.

"Oh, no. I forgot." Rito says getting off the bed. "Lala dinner's ready let's go."

"Okay Rito, just let me save it." She says clicking the save icon on the screen. She then follows Rito down stairs to eat dinner.

******My A/N****** Okay, that took so long. Fav/Follow if you want but leave a review and tell me your thoughts and opinions.


	2. Chapter 2

**My A/N **Okay, something's I want to go over; (1) magic 135, I will do my best in making future chapters better and I will do something different for Yui, Saki and her friends. (2) Guigo2000, thanks I like to add more variety to the site and some of my stories do just that. (3) Vaenny, again thanks I'm just adding variety to the site. (4) Yulli Koii Liam, I'm sorry you don't like it I know you are a Rito/Haruna fan I am too, that is why I'm working on 'two' Rito/Haruna stories one of which is already uploaded, so you have something to look forward to.

_**P.S.**_ Lala and Rito will react to reviews since it is 'her' story :)

**Lala's A/N** Lala is currently siting on her bed, wearing pink pajamas with her laptop on her lap,"Chapter 2 is finally done." She says saving the content before she sets the laptop on her bed. She then looks at the clock and sees that it is 5:45 AM, "I hope Rito won't mind an early wake-up call." She says grabbing her laptop as she gets off her bed. She leaves her room and heads to the main house. She enters the main house and heads over to Rito's door, she opens it and walks in. Inside she sees Momo laying next to Rito, Lala wakes over to them and wakes up her sister, "Momo, Momo wake up please."

Momo wakes up to see her older sister standing over her, "Onee-sama?" She asks sitting up.

Lala looks at her sister with a caring expression, "Momo, I need to talk with Rito alone, you don't mind going back to your room for a bit, do you?" She asks.

Momo looks at Lala, blinking, "No, I don't mind Onee-sama. Excuse me." She says as she leaves and closes the door behind her.

Lala turns her attention to the sleeping boy, "Rito, Rito, RITO!" She says waking him.

Rito's eye's open wide hearing Lala's voice, he turns to face her seeing her in her pajamas, he signs with relief, "Lala, what are you doing in my room this early in the morning?" He asks seeing that it is still dark outside.

"I just finished chapter 2 and I thought you'd like to hear it." She says a little shy.

Rito looks at her and sees the laptop on the bed, "You wanted to read it to me?" He asks looking at her.

"Yes, and I also want to show you some of the reviews the first chapter got." She says with a smile.

Rito looks at Lala and smiles, "Okay, we got some time before Mikan gets up to make breakfast." He says as he sits up as Lala sits down. Lala then shows Rito the reviews, "Wha... what the? How does this Yulli Koii Liem person know about us, and you didn't even mention Sairenji in your story?" He asks Lala with a puzzled expression.

"I know, I think I should add her to the story at some point some how. What do you think, Rito?" She asks.

"Hmm... sheer." _Still, how did this Yulli Koii Liem person know about us? It's not like we're characters in a manga or anime, my live is a bit too crazy to be made up. _He thinks. "So, are you gong to read me your story?" He asks.

"Oh, right..." She then starts reading.

**Lala's FanFiction**

**Chapter 2**

Laying in his bed, Rito slowly opens his eyes as the rays of the morning sun shines its way into his room with just a sliver of light hitting him. His eyes recoil and he notices that the bed is warmer than normal. He opens his eyes fully and he turns to his right. All the blood in his body rushes to his head, to his surprise he sees Lala completely naked laying next to him.

"LALA!?" Rito yells as he falls out of bed, shielding his eyes with his hands afterwards.

Lala wakes up and sits up, "Oh, good morning Rito." Lala says rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes.

"Don't 'good morning' me! It's been five days since you moved in with us and you're still sneaking into my room to sleep even though we provided a room for you, so why do you keep doing it?" He asks still covering his eyes.

"Because we're engaged and I like sleeping with you." She says.

The door to his room opens and Rito turns toward the door, "Hey, Rito breakfast is..." Mikan's eyes widen, "Sorry for disturbing you." She says as she leaves closing the door.

"No! It's a misunderstanding..." Rito mumbles, _How did I get myself into this? _He asks himself as he gets up and walks to the door. "Lala get dressed and meet us down stairs." He says opening the door and leaves.

"Okay." She says getting up.

Rito steps off the stairs and walks into the kitchen to see Zastin setting at the table drinking tea, "What are you doing here?" He asks the armored Devilukean.

"Oh, good morning Rito-dono." He says setting down his cup.

_Rito-dono? _Rito asks himself.

"Lala-sama's father, the king of Deviluke, has excepted your engagement to his daughter and asks when you'll have the wedding?" Zastin asks taking a sip of his tea as Mikan finishes setting up the table for breakfast.

"It wont be for a few years, Zastin-san." Mikan says as Lala walks in (wearing pink pajamas) and they sit down at the table.

"A few years!?" He asks surprized.

"Yeah, earthlings can't get married until they graduate from high school at the age of 18 and this is Rito's first year of high school, you two will have to wait about three years before you can get married." She says looking at her bother and her future sister-in-law.

Zastin looks at the younger sister of the next king, "Hmm, so three years then? Are you alright with this, Lala-sama?" He asks turning to said princess.

"It's alright Zastin, I don't mind waiting. Besides, I transferred into Rito's class at school three days ago and I've already made friends." She says excitedly, "I can't wait to go to school tomorrow." She then turns to Rito, "Hey Rito, why aren't we going to school today?" She asks.

"Because it's Sunday." He says getting a look from Lala that says she doesn't understand, "Hmm, Sunday is a day students can get a break from school to relax and hang out together outside of school."

"Oh, I get it." She says. "So, Rito. Are we going to hang out today?" She asks.

Rito starts stuttering so Mikan answers, "Yeah, we can hang out today. I've wanted to take you shopping and show you around town since it's you first week on Earth." She says.

"Yay!" She screams hugging Mikan tightly. "Thanks Mikan."

Zastin stands up, "Well, since Lala-sama is settling in happily, I'll be on my way. We'll keep in touch." He says going out the kitchen window.

"USE THE FRONT DOOR!" Rito yells seeing this.

* * *

Later, in the shopping district of town, Rito and Mikan are walking behind a very excited Lala wearing Peke in dress mode, "Waaaaah, so this is an earthling's town... It's got so many things around! How interesting and I thought Rito's school was cool." She says getting a lot of stares from the bystanders near them.

Rito notices, "..." and he reaches out to take Lala's arm.

"Wah, what's that... Eh?" She asks.

Rito grabs her arm, "Lala!" He says pulling her back, "Come here for a sec!" He says leading her into a nearby ally with Mikan close behind.

"What's wrong Rito?" She asks as Rito let's go of her to face her.

"Before we wander around town, can you do something about your outfit? You're attracting too much attention." He says.

Lala looks down at her dress, "Eh... is dress mode no good?" She asks.

"Well Lala-san, sight-seeing on earth is what we're doing today... so if you want to go around town without causing trouble, it's probably better to wear local clothes." Mikan answers.

"I see."

"There's no way around it, Lala-sama." Peke says from a top of her head, "If you stand out too much your other husband candidates will find you and I know you don't want to deal with them."

"Other husband candidates?" Rito asks.

"Yes and just about all of them will do whatever it takes to have Lala-sama all to themselves." Peke answers looking at Rito as if warning him of something.

Rito gulps see the look Peke is giving him with the words she spoke, "...Hmm, Peke can transform into any kind of outfit, right?" He asks getting a nod from both Lala and Peke, "Then she can just imitate some from the people walking by, right?" He asks pointing at the people walking by.

Lala looks around, seeing many people in different outfits, she then points at a man in a suit, "Hmm... that one, Peke!"

"Roger that." Peke then scans the man's clothes, "Costume analysis completed!" She says as Lala begins to glow, "Form change!" She says as she morphs into the suit she scanned.

"How is this?" She asks.

"That's a male's outfit!" He answers.

Peke then morphs into a cow girl's outfit, "How about this?" She asks.

"That's wrong too!" He answers.

Peke then morphs into a bunny girl outfit, "Ta da!"

"Where did you find such an outfit?" He asks.

Peke then morphs about seven more times and each time Rito's answer was, "No! Daaaah! Cut it out already! If you keep fooling around then we'll just go home!" He says very irritated.

Peke then morphs into a pretty blue dress with white sleeves, "This then?" She asks getting Rito's attention.

"That's a cute one." Mikan says, she then elbows her brother, "Isn't it Rito?" She asks.

Rito looks away with a blush on his face, "It... it works." He says making Lala jump with joy, _It... made my heart thump a bit... _He thinks.

"Good, then let's go." Lala says grabbing Rito's arm pulling him out of the ally followed by Mikan.

"H-hey, don't take my arm!" Rito complains as Lala pulls him down the street.

Mikan then walks up to Rito, "Getting all lovey dovey there, aren't you, Rito?" She asks causing Rito to turn redder, "Maybe I shouldn't have tagged along, huh?" She says giving her brother a wink as she walks on.

_It's... it's no joke...! If it were only me and Lala, it would really be a date! _Rito thinks as they continue walking through town.

As they stroll through town they visit various shops, until they found themselves at the arcade. Lala stops and looks at a claw machine, "What is this machine?" She asks.

"It's a claw machine." Mikan answers, "You put money in and try to get one of the stuffed toys using the crane."

"Ooooh!" Lala then looks inside the machine and sees an odd stuffed bunny with several stitches as designs, "Wah, that one's cute!"

Mikan looks at the bunny, "Hmm, it's a bit too big, it'll be hard to grab..."

Behind her Rito is smirking, "You're hopeless." He says stepping forward coins in hand, "Just leave it to me." He says inserting the coins.

Moments later Lala is hugging the bunny as Rito stands there proud of himself, "Ooooh! Rito you're amazing!" She complements him.

"No, he's just pointlessly good at these useless little things." She says causing Rito to give her an annoyed look.

_What am I doing!? _He asks himself, _I accidentally enjoyed myself. _

Lala looks at Rito while hugging the bunny, "Thank you, Rito! I'll make this my treasure." She says giving Rito a hug making him turn red then she walks over to Mikan to show her, her new treasure.

Rito watches her go and smiles, _Oh well, she looks really happy so it's okay. _He thinks as they continue walking around town.

As they start window shopping, Rito notices parts of Lala's outfit disappearing, "H-hey, Lala!? You're outfit is disappearing!" He says causing both girls to turn.

"What's going on?" Mikan asks.

"I... I'm sorry, Lala-sama."

"Peke?"

"It seem that I'm running low on energy... I guess the continuous form change earlier drained me more than expected..." She says tiredly.

"Wh-what!?" Rito asks thinking back.

"What'll happen if your energy runs out?" Mikan asks.

"Then I won't be able to stay in costume form... in about three minutes Lala-sama will be..."

_...Totally naked... _Rito thinks.

_...In three minutes... _Mikan thinks.

Lala scratches the back of her head, "Troublesome, isn't it?" She asks as more of her outfit disappears.

Rito grabs her arm, "Can't you panic a little!? Damn it..." He asks as they start running.

"Where are we going Rito?" Lala asks as more and more of her outfit disappears and more and more heads turn.

"To a clothing store, I know there's one up a head... there it is." He says running towards the store and into it. He then takes her to the changing room, "In here Lala!" He says pushing her in and closing the curtain as the rest of her outfit disappears.

"Okay."

Mikan catches up to them, "I'm going to buy you some clothes, Lala-san. Rito, you stay here." She says as she heads off to get some clothes.

"Y-yeah, okay Mikan." He then leans on the wall to catch his breath, _...I'm glad Mikan is here, seriously... I wouldn't know what to do with out her. _He thinks.

Rito then here's the voice of his crush, "Hey, Run. is that Rito-kun over there?" She asks.

"Rito-kun!?" Run asks as Kyouko points at Rito.

Rito looks up to see Kyouko and Run walking towards him, "Kirisaki, Run-san? What are you two doing here?" He asks standing up straight.

"Just doing some window shopping and you can just call me Kyouko." She tells him.

Rito turns a little red, but not a nuff to be noticed, "Okay, K-Kyouko...chan."

"So, Rito-kun, what are you doing here?" Run asks.

"Hmm, you see..." Rito says turning away to look at the curtain that Lala is behind.

"I'm back." Mikan says as she returns with a shopping bag with some clothes for Lala, "Here Lala-san, put these on." She whispers.

Run eyes Mikan suspiciously, "Hmm, who are you?" She asks almost in a harsh tone.

Mikan turns to her, "Oh, hello. I'm Yuuki Mikan, are you two friends of my Onii-chan?" She asks.

Rito looks at his sister, "You haven't called me that name for several years, why now all of a sudden?" He asks, but Mikan just sticks her tongue out and winks at him.

"Oh, you're Rito-kun's little sister then, nice to meet you." She says changing her tone realizing who Mikan is. She and Kyouko then introduce themselves.

The curtain behind them then opens revealing Lala, wearing a dress similar to the one Peke had transformed into, holding her bunny and a sleeping Peke, "Thank you, Mikan." Said girl gives a nod, "Hey Rito, how do I look?" She asks.

Rito looks at her and blushes, "You look good, it really suits you." He says turning away out of impressment.

"Yeah!" She cheers, she then notices Kyouko, "Oh, Kyouko!" She says as she jumps to her, "Have you come to hang out with us as well?" She asks taking hold of Kyouko's hand.

"Hmm."

"Come on let's go!" She says as she pulls Kyouko out the store followed by Rito, Mikan and Run.

_Ooo, that Lala-chan! First she steals my love, now my best friend, I hate her more than ever. _Run thinks in frustration.

Later, the group of five arrive at an outdoors café, "I'll go order us some drinks, I'll be right back." Mikan says as she goes in as the others sit at a table.

Lala sits next to Kyouko while Run sits next to Rito, "Kyouko, I made something for you and Blue Mantila." She says pulling out a phone.

"Lala, what's with the phone?" Rito asks.

"This isn't a normal phone, Rito. It's my D-dialer." She answers pressing several buttons and then two chokers appear out of thin air, one red and one blue, "This one is for you Kyouko." She says handing the red one to her. "And this one is for Blue Mantila, can you give it to her when you see her?" She asks handing the blue one to her as well.

"Hmm, thanks Lala-san." She says excepting the choker.

_I'm right here, Lala-chan. _Run thinks with her arms crossed.

"So, hmm. Why did you do this?" Kyouko asks.

"I made them so you and Blue Mantila can change into your costumes anytime anywhere." She says with a smile.

"Oh, I get it. These will be very useful then." Kyouko says with a smile, "Thanks Lala-san."

Mikan then returns with their drinks, later after drinks and small talk Lala sees something interesting, "Oh, Rito what's that?" She asks pointing at a large building with a large fish on the front of it.

Rito looks at the building, "Oh, it's an aquarium, where you can see all sorts of sea life in one place." He answers.

"I want to go, please Rito! Can we?" She asks.

Rito looks at his sister, "If it's alright with Mikan." He says.

"It's alright with me, I've been wanting to go to the aquarium anyway." She says, mush to Lala's joy.

"Yeah, let's go Rito!" She says grabbing Rito's arm as she heads towards the aquarium followed by Mikan holding a sleeping Peke.

Mikan then turns around, "You two coming?" She asks.

"I'm coming, how about you, Run?" She asks turning to her friend.

Run looks away, "Count me out, I'm not going anywhere with Lala-chan." She says stubbornly.

Kyouko looks at Run, "I'll get you alone with Rito-kun if you come with us." She whispers to her handing her the blue choker.

Run looks at Kyouko, "Okay, if you are sheer you can get me alone with him." She says as she stands up and they join the others and head in.

Moments later a figure in a brown trench coat and large hat enters the aquarium.

Later inside the aquarium, "Waaaah. It's so pretty!" She says looking in all the tanks, "There's so many different kinds of fish here."

"Of course, it's an aquarium." Rito says as Lala walks around.

Lala looks into a tank then runs over to Kyouko grabbing her and takeing her to the tank, "Look at that Kyouko, it's so big!" She says pointing at the purple colored cat-fish the size of a large tire.

Kyouko looks at it and smiles, "Yes, it is a big cat-fish. I think it's one of a kind." She says seeing that it's the only one that looks like it in the tank.

"Oh, looky!" Lala says walking away taking Kyouko along for the ride.

"Lala-chan is just like a little child." Mikan says watching the two walk away.

_Yay, tell me about it. _Run thinks folding her arms.

Mikan turns to them, "Well, I'm going to go check out the gift shop. I'll catch up with you guys later." She says walking away.

"Okay, Mikan. Remember, call me on my cell if you find something interesting." He says getting a wave from her.

_ Yes, she did it, I'm alone with Rito-kun. _She thinks happily.

"R-Run-san, I'm sorry... if Lala forced you and Kyouko-chan to come here with us." Rito says.

Run turns to face him, "Ah no, it's okay. I'm used to Lala-chan forcing me to do things and besides this place is very beautiful." She says takeing a glance around.

"Wait, you know Lala from before now?" He asks.

"Yes, we were childhood friends." She says looking into a tank, "Our fathers did business together, so when ever we visited Deviluke we'd play together..." She then looks back at Rito, "... and she'd always tested her inventions on me." She then pulls out the choker Lala made her, "That's why I'm reluctant to use this." She says looking at it.

"I see..." Rito says looking away while scratching his cheek. _I hope she doesn't have to use it, I don't think I can handle it, seeing her in that outfit. _He thinks with a blush on his face.

Silence fell between them and Run starts fidgeting, _Oh man, why'd I have so much to drink today... _"Rito-kun, I'll be right back. don't go anywhere." She says then runs off.

"Okay?" Rito then turns his attention to the tank next to him as the figure in the brown trench coat and large hat walks up to the tank with the cat-fish in it.

"Target located, commence phase one." The figure says into the headset hidden beneath the hat.

"Aye Madame Y." A voice says from within the headset.

Moments later Rito's cellphone rings, "Hello?" He answer.

"Rito..." Mikan answers sounding scared.

"Mikan? What's wrong?" He asks worriedly.

In the gift shop Mikan is sitting of the floor with other customers, "I don't know but there are men in purple cat costumes and they have wierd looking guns and everyone else is sitting on the floor." She says looking over at one of them holding a large cannon shaped like a cat. "I'm really scared, Rito."

"Okay, don't wary I'll be right there." He says hanging up and starts heading in the direction of the gift shop, but is stopped by Madame Y.

"You're not going anywhere." She says removing her trench coat and hat revealing a girl, with long black hair, about Rito's height wearing a black skin-tight cat costume and a white cat mask, "Restrain him." She says.

"Aya Madame Y!" Three cat men say as they appear behind Rito and tie him up.

Rito, now tied up sits by the tank as Madame Y talks to the men, "Why are you doing this, what are you after." He asks.

Madame Y looks at him as golden brown eyes meet brown ones, "That doesn't concern you, just stay out of our way and you won't get hurt, Yuuki Rito." She says sternly.

Rito looks at her confused, "H-how do you know my name." He asks.

"I have my sources." She says turning back to her men.

Meanwhile Run is returning from the bathroom, "Man, I lost precious time with Rito-kun." She says as she comes to the corner but stops when she sees the situation, "Oh no, Rito-kun!" She then pulls out her cellphone.

In another part of the aquarium Lala and Kyouko are walking around looking at the fish in the tanks when Kyouko's cell rings, "Hello?" She answers.

"Kyouko, we've got a problem! Rito-kun's been captured by some cat people at the spot you left us, I need your help to save him!" She says panicky.

"Okay, stay calm I'll be right there. Do what you can until I get there." She says hanging up, "Lala-san, I need to go and..." She says turning to find Lala nowhere in sight, "Lala-san? Lala-san?"

Back with the Madame Y situation, Run is holding the choker Lala made, "I hope this works." She says putting the choker on her neck, the moment it's on Run's clothes are replaced with her Blue Mantila costume, "Hmm, it did work." She then looks around the corner, "I just wish Rito-kun didn't have to see me in it again." She says with a blush as she runs out towards them. "Alright, stop this at once you fiends!" She shouts as she stops several feet away.

Madame Y and her men turn to see the newcomer, "Now who are you?" She asks.

"I'm Blue Mantila, and I'm here to right the wrongs of wrongdoers like you." She says doing several embarrassing poses.

As she does this Madame Y's men, as well as Rito, turn red, "Man, she's so hot." They mutter under their breath as blood leaks out their nose, and Madame Y notices this.

"Shameless men!" She yells hitting the three of them, "Stop, looking at her and attack!" She yells pointing at Run.

"Aya Madame Y!" They say together as they jump in the air and as they do this claws appear from their fingers.

They land near Run and start attacking her. Run dodges their claw attacks and throws several good punches and kicks.

As they fight, Madame Y watches as she feels heat from behind as a fire-ball heads towards her, she dodges it at the last-minute as it hits her men and sends them flying, "Now what?" She asks turning to her attacker. "And who are you?" She asks.

Kyouko in her Magical Flame costume, "I'm Magical Flame and I'm here to burn away evildoers like you." She says pointing at Madame Y while steam comes out of her index finger.

As Kyouko distracts Madame Y Run runs over to Rito and unties him, "I'm so sorry I left you for so long." She apologizes helping him up.

"It's okay, you two are here now, so it's okay." He says standing up. He takes a step but trips and stumbles towards Madame Y, she then turns around as Rito stumbles into her knocking her to the ground with his hands on her breasts, "I-I'm so sorry!" He says sitting up.

"SHAMELESS!" She yells hitting Rito sending him flying towards Run, who catches him. "How troublesome." She says standing up, "Abort mission, I repeat, abort mission." She says into her headset. "This isn't the end, we'll meet again..." She says to them as the ground rumbles, "What the..." She, and everyone else, turn to look behind her and Kyouko to see a wave of water and Lala riding a shark bare back and naked heading straight for them. She then runs out of there with her men, who recovered just in time with minor burns.

"Riitttooo, look at me!" She yells waving at them as she, the shark and the wave of water get closer. The three of them run as well.

Later at the gift shop; after the shark was returned to it's tank, the 'extra' water was drained and Run, Kyouko and Lala are dressed normally, Rito is hugging Mikan, "Mikan, I was so worried. They didn't hurt you did they?" He asks letting go.

"No Rito, the guns they had where only smoke guns apparently." She says as Rito give signs of relief.

"Let's go home then, okay?" He says taking her hand.

* * *

The next day Rito and Lala arrive at school, "Man, yesterday was really bad." He says out loud.

"I had fun, we should go again." She says with a smile.

"I don't know Lala..." He says turning the corner. He then bumps into and falls on top of the person, "I'm so sorry..." He then feels something big and soft in his hands and sees the face of an angry girl. Rito backs away quickly, "I'm really sorry." He says bowing, he then raises his head and sees a red band on her left arm indicating she's a member of the disciplinary committee. Rito starts panicking and takes Lala by the arm, "Lala, we're going to be late let's go." He says as the girl on the ground stands up and watches them leave giving Rito a death glare.

****Lala's A/N ****"So, what you think of chapter 2 Rito?" She asks looking to him.

"It's... interesting aswell. It seems you used the day we took you to the aquarium for this chapter." He says sitting up in his bed.

"Yes, I did and I'm also skipping most of the things that happen in school." She says with a smile. "I hope I get lots of reviews for this chapter."

"Hmm, I hope you do too, more reviews can help you work on the story better." He says closing his eyes. _I think I know who the girl at the end is__._ He thinks.

Meanwhile outside Rito's door Momo has her head to it trying to hear what they are saying, "I can't hear a thing, I should never have installed a sound reduction device." She says out loud as Mikan open her door to head down stairs.

"You installed a what in Rito's room?" Mikan asks behind momo startling her.

"Oh, no. It's nothing, excuse me." Momo says heading back to her room with a nervous smile.

After Momo leaves Mikan opens Rito's door just a crack to see Lala and Rito sitting on his bed talking. "Okay Rito, just this once." She says closing the door and heading down stairs with a smile on her face.

******My A/N****** Fav/Follow if you want but leave a review and tell me your thoughts and opinions. [As far as I know there are five seasons of the anime; To love Ru, To love Ru OVA, Motto To love Ru Trouble, To love Ru Darkness and To love Ru Darkness OVA]


	3. Chapter 3

**My A/N **More things to go over; (1) Nintendoes Gamer, thanks I try, and I will continue to try. (2) Vaenny, I used the manga as a reference and thanks, I guess most of **Lala's FanFiction **will be an altered version of the original in one way or another up to a point. (3) Triple threat, what are you saying? I only had Yui appear at the end with Rito bumping into her. ;) Also I did think it through as the summary states, ''Some characters might be OOC." so, Lala was OOC when she wrote those parts, but then again you never know what Lala knows, she is smarter than she lets on. (4) magic135, thanks and don't worry about Yui, I got something in mind for her in this chapter. ;)

_**P.S.**_ Lala and Rito will sometimes react to reviews since it is 'her' story :)

**Lala's A/N** At school,Lala is sitting at her desk with her laptop out during lunch working on her story, "Chapter three is done." She says wiping her forehead with her arm, she then looks around, "Now, where's Rito?" She asks out loud.

Meanwhile, Rito is running around the school grounds followed by a very angry Yami with her wings and arm blades out, "It was an accident Yami!" He shouts.

"I don't care, just die already." She says with a blush on her face as she takes a swing at her target.

Back in the classroom Haruna, Oshizu and Yui walk up to Lala, "Lala-san, what are you doing?" Haruna asks.

"Oh, Haruna. I'm just working on a story." She says, "Do you three want to hear it?" She asks.

"Hmm, alright Lala-san." Haruna and Oshizu say sitting down next to Lala.

Yui looks at them with her arms folded, "It isn't school related, but I'll let it pass this time." She says then grabs a seat.

Lala reads them the first two chapters, "Wait, what kind of story is this?" Yui asks when Lala finishes.

"It's a story about my life with Rito mixed with the Magical Kyouko Show." She says with a smile. "So, what do you think?" She asks.

"It's... interesting." Yui answers. _I can't put my finger on it, but there's something familiar about that Madame Y character. _She thinks.

"I think it's very good, Lala-chan." Haruna says, "Are you going to have us in the story too?" She asks.

Lala puts her finger on her chin, "I have a general idea about Oshizu's introduction, but I've been having a hard time thinking about how to introduce you, Haruna." She says. Haruna then leans over and whispers something to Lala, "That's a great idea. Why didn't I think of it?" She says happily.

Yui then stands up, "Well, we have things to do. See you later Lala-san." She says as the three of them leave.

"Okay, see you later." Lala says with a wave.

About five or so minutes later Rito walks in existed, _I... finally... lost Yami in the library. _He thinks out of breath as he walks over to his desk. He sits down and lays his head down.

Lala sits down in the desk in front of him, "Hey Rito, can I read you chapter three?" She asks.

Rito looks up at her, "You finished it already?" He asks then lays back down, "Alright, I'll listen." He says, Lala then starts reading.

**Lala's FanFiction**

**Chapter 3**

The next day Rito and Lala arrive at school, "Man, yesterday was really bad." He says out loud.

"I had fun, we should go again." She says with a smile.

"I don't know Lala..." He says turning the corner. He then bumps into and falls on top of the person, "I'm so sorry..." He then feels something big and soft in his hands and sees the face of an angry girl. Rito backs away quickly, "I'm really sorry." He says bowing, he then raises his head and sees a red band on her left arm indicating she's a member of the disciplinary committee. Rito starts panicking and takes Lala by the arm, "Lala, we're going to be late let's go." He says as the girl on the ground stands up and watches them leave giving Rito a death glare.

"Rito, who was that?" Lala asks as they walk towards class.

"That was Kotegawa Yui, she's a member of the disciplinary committee and from what I hear she's very strict, so we should try to avoid her." He says walking down the hall towards class passing other groups of students, some of which turn as Lala walks by.

"Hey, isn't she that transfer student?" One girl asks.

"Ya, she's really cute! Stylish, too!" Another girl says.

"Hey, guess what. She let me take a picture of her on my cell phone last Friday." One boy tells his friend.

"Really? I'm jealous."

"I heard her name's Lala Satalin Deviluke." He says showing his friend the picture.

"Oh, so she's not Japanese? No wonder she has such a nice body. Do you think she'll go out with me if I ask?"

"I don't think so. I heard she's engaged to someone."

"Really!?"

"Ya, someone named Yuuki Rito from her class... Rumor also has it that they're already living together."

"WHAAAAT!?"

Rito and Lala enter classroom 1-A, "So, if you get on her bad side, she'll make you're school live unbearable, or so I've heard." He says as they walk to their seats. "Lucky for us she's in a different class."

They take their seats and two girls approach them, "Hi, Lala-chi, Yuuki." They say together.

"Oh, hi Risa, Mio." Lala says turning to her friends.

"Hey Momioka, Sawada." Rito says to the two of them.

"Did you guys hear on the morning news that the aquarium was broken into sometime last night." Risa tells them.

Hearing this Rito remembers what happened the day before, _I wonder if that Madame Y person went back to steal the cat-fish?_ He asks himself.

Lala looks at them in shock, "That's terrible we were just there yesterday with Kyouko." She says.

A few seats away Run and Kyouko are sitting together and Run looks over at Lala, _What am I, chopped liver? _She thinks as she glares at Lala. Kyouko then looks back and forth between Lala and Run confused.

"What was stolen?" Rito asks already knowing.

Risa thinks back to what was said on the news, "I think it was a rare purple cat-fish or something." She says.

_Then it must have been Madame Y and those cat people. _Rito thinks as their teacher, Honekawa, walks in. _I hope I never encounter her again._

"Good morning, class." He says greeting the class and they sit down in their seats, "I know this is sudden, but we have a student transferring in from another class." He says causing the students to talk amongst themselves, "I believe all of you already know her, you can come in now." He says, the door then opens and in walks a girl with long black hair.

Most of the students recognize the girl, _No, not her. Why is she here? Oh, it's the girl from this morning. Why...? _Is the thoughts of most of the students.

She walks up next to Honekawa and faces the class and looks around and sees Rito, she then gives him a death glare causing Rito to gulp and look away. "My name is Kotegawa Yui and I'm a member of the disciplinary committee." She says looking away from Rito and back to the class, "It has come to our attention that students from this class have caused some problems, so I've transferred into this class to straighten it out." She says sternly.

"Okay Kotegawa, please take your seat." Honekawa says gesturing to the empty seat on the far right of the class, near the doors, in the back.

She walks to her seat and sits down. As the lesson starts she glares at Rito intensely, Rito feels that she is staring but ignores her and focuses on the lesson. After the lesson ends Kotegawa stands up and walks over to Rito and Lala, "Lala Satalin Deviluke, Yuuki Rito. Can I have a word with the two of you?" She asks.

"Okay, Yui." Lala says standing up.

Kotegawa looks at her a little irritated, "Don't address me so formally." She says then turns around, "Follow me." She says walking towards the door followed by Lala and a very nervous Rito.

Meanwhile, miles above the Earth's atmosphere is a Devilukean spaceship. Inside Maul is over looking the radar when it starts blinking, "Commander Zastin!" He shouts. "We've detected an unidentified spaceship heading for Earth!" He says.

Zastin looks over at him, "How long before it enters Earth's atmosphere?" He asks.

Maul looks at the radar as the blinking light disappears, "It just did." He says.

Zastin looks out the window at the blue planet before him, "So, it's starting." He says then turns back to Maul, "Keep you're eyes open for others, then report to me." He says leaving the room.

"Yes, sir!"

Back on Earth just outside classroom 1-A, "What do you want to talk about, Yui?" Lala asks.

"First off, don't address me so formally." She says irritated, "Secondly, according to the reports, most of the problems of class 1-A revolve around the two of you." She says looking at Lala then Rito and back to Lala. "Mainly you Lala-san, you've cost the baseball team thousands of yin in balls and bats, you tore up the track field, let an octopus loose in the culinary lab and you blew up the chemistry lab." She says folding her arms getting more irritated. _And, also road a great white shark bareback and naked at the aquarium. _She thinks.

Rito has his forehead in his right hand, _And all that was just her first few days here. _He thinks, "I'm sorry, Kotegawa. I'll try to keep Lala from causing any more trouble." Rito says bowing.

She looks at him disregarding his statement, "And another thing, there are rumors going around that you two are engaged and are living together." She says turning her head away. "I don't really care about your personal lives, but I better not catch you doing anything immoral in public." She says turning back. "Now, get back to class." She says. Rito then walks back into the classroom looking very depressed followed by Lala being her happy self.

Yui's about to walk in when she hears a familiar male voice from behind, "Cold as always, Kotegawa-chan."

Yui closes the door and turns to face a spiky haired blond boy about a head taller, "What of it Motemitsu-senpai." She says coldly.

"Nothing really. It's just that you failed your mission yesterday, so my team and I had to pick up the slack and finish it." He says getting a death glare from Yui. "Well, anyway. Are you going to work on recruiting Lala-san to our organization?" He asks.

"No way, she's way too childish to join, in my opinion." She says turning away.

Motemitsu shrugs, "Shame, she is strong, she'd be very useful on missions." He says then turns away, "I did witness her strength first hand at the baseball field, very few people can hit the balls I throw." He then walks away, "Later, Kotegawa-chan. I wish you the best of luck on your future missions, you'll need it." He says turning a corner.

"I really can't stand him." Yui says closing her eyes, she then steps forward but is stopped as a cold scaly hand covers her mouth, _What the...?_ She thinks as she is pulled back forcefully.

"You may not be the one I'm here for..." Says a serpent like voice, "But you'll do for now." Was the last thing Yui hears before blacking out.

In the classroom several student have taken notice that Yui has not returned from the hall, "Hmm, I wonder what's holding Kotegawa. She just went out to talk with Yuuki and Lala-chi." Risa says to Mio.

"Yeah and they just came back in a few minutes ago, so what's keeping her."

"Hum." Risa shrugs, "Hey, Kyouko." She says getting the pyro girl's attention, "As the class rep you'd know when the disciplinary committee has their meetings right?" She asks.

"That's right and no there is no meetings today." She says then looks at the door, "I better see what's keeping her." She then stands up and walks to the door, she opens it to find no one there, _Strange, she's not here. _She then looks back into the class and looks at Run staring at Rito and Lala, _Hmm, maybe I can use this situation to help Run get closer to Rito-kun. _She thinks, she then walks back in, "Run, Lala-san, Rito-kun come over here please."

They walk over, "Yes, Kyouko? What's up?" Run asks.

"It's Kotegawa, she seems to have gone off somewhere. There are no meetings today, so I don't know where she'd go." Kyouko answers.

Lala raises her hand, "The lady's room, maybe?"

"If so, she'd be back by now." Run says looking at Lala with an annoyed expression.

"We'll have to go look for her, there are some students around here that just despises the disciplinary committee." Kyouko says worriedly. "Let's split up." She suggests. "Lala and I will search the school building while you two search the grounds, okay?"

"Alright." They say together.

Run turns away and does a silent 'victory' pose, _That's my girl, getting me alone with Rito-kun. You're the best Kyouko. _She thinks.

Kyouko and Lala walk out of the classroom, "Now if you find her call and let us know, we'll do the same if we happen to find her. Best of luck." Kyuoko says as they walk down the hall.

Run and Rito exit the school and start walking around the grounds, "I have no idea where to look for her." Rito says looking around.

"Me nether." _And I don't care if we find her, I just want to spend time with you._

Rito then notices something a few feet away, "What's this?" He asks walking over to the object and kneels down followed by Run.

"It looks like a shoe." She says. She then notices imprints in the grass, "And those look like footprints, but they're not human." She says worriedly.

Rito looks at them, "Let's follow them, maybe we'll find Kotegawa at the end." He says standing up, he then follows the prints.

Run turns away and holds her fists in frustration, _Just my luck, I get some alone time with Rito-kun and we're the ones to find a clue about Kotegawa's location._ She thinks then runs to catch up to Rito.

They follow the trail of the strange footprints which led them to a warehouse near the back of the school just before the fence that separates the main school from the old school building.

Rito looks at the building, "The P.E. storeroom?" He questions.

Run then looks at the door and sees that it is opened a bit, "Rito-kun, it's opened." She whispers to the boy and they look in.

They peek through the open door and are speechless and sickened at the sight before them.

An unconscious Kotegawa is suspended in midair by metallic rope like tentacles wrapping around both her arms and legs. Underneath her clothes a tentacle is wrapping around both of her breasts and another around her womanhood. Standing in front of the disciplinary committee member examining her was a man with a lizard like appearance, just without a tail.

"W-what the...? Who... what is he?" Rito asks with a voice mixed with fear and anger.

"An... alien, Rito-kun. By the looks of him I'd say he's a... Balkean." Run answers with a bit of fear. She then turns away and pulls out her phone, "I'd better call Kyuoko." She says dialing her friend's number, "Kyuoko... yes, we found her in the P.E. storeroom, but there's a problem. Get here as soon as you can and have you choker on." She says hanging up and pulling out her choker, "They'll be here soon Rito..." She says to the boy only to see that he is no longer next to her, "Rito-kun?" She asks. She then notices he went inside.

Rito walks into the storeroom, "Let her go, you bastard!" Rito yells getting the Balkean's attention.

He turns to face the earthling that addressed him, "Yuuki Rito, I didn't think you'd find me so quickly." He says with a wicked grin.

Rito looks at him in shock, "Who are you and how do you know my name?" He asks with a hint of fear.

"I am Ghi Bree and I'm one of Lala fiancé candidates." He says looking mighty fierce. "So, I'm here to take her by any means, even if I have to eliminate a week earthling like you, ha ha aha." Ghi Bree says taking a step forward, his reptilian hands forming fists.

Rito steps back in fear as Run steps in front of him wearing her Blue Mantila costume, "Over my head body, Ghi Bree." Run says taking a fighting stance.

_Run-san._

"What? Who are you?" He asks, he then takes another look and blush appears on his face along with a goofy grin, "Well, who ever you are. You'r showing a lot of skin, me like." He says as some blood leaks out of his reptilian nose.

Run looks at him in discuss and covers herself up, "Pervert!" She yells, she then runs towards him to give him a punch to the face, but he stops her and throws her face up onto the ceiling where metallic tentacles spring out trapping her, "Ga, gross, let me go you pervert or else I'll..." She couldn't finish her sentence as a tentacle wraps around her mouth preventing her from speaking.

"Run-san! You bastard, let her go now!" Rito yells, his hands forming fists.

Ghi Bree's grins bigger showing his teeth, "Don't be careless and get too close... if you plan to retrieve these two unharmed." He says stepping closer to Kotegawa. Rito stops and glares at the alien, "Alright Yuuki Rito, I want you to withdraw from courting Lala. It'll be me to who will marry Lala and become the successor of King Deviluke. It'll never be you." He says with confidence, "If you don't accept this bargain, I won't return these two to you." He says referring to Kotegawa and Run, _Although, that would work out just as well. _He thinks as he looks over at Kotegawa and up at Run, "Now, what are you going to do, Yuuki Rito?" He asks.

"Ku..." _His goal is to marry Lala, isn't it? So, he just wants me to withdraw, right? _Rito asks himself. _But if I do, Lala's dad will destroy the Earth... But if I don't listen to him... _

"I don't have much patience here earthling." Ghi Bree says getting impatient with the earthling taking his time to come up with an answer, with that the tentacles under Kotegawa clothes tare through them leaving her chest partly showing, but still covered by her bra that is now snapped in half, as well as her white panties.

Rito blushes a deep shade of red, _Kotegawa's che...che...che...chest is... Gah! _He thinks as steam comes off his head, _This is not the time to get excited...! _He thinks as he covers his eye's and looks down at the ground.

"I'll be a little bit more extreme next time." Ghi Bree says with a snicker, "Now, say you'll withdraw from courting Lala!" He demands.

"Y-you... you want to marry Lala that much...?" Rito asks still staring at the ground as Ghi Bree gives him a question expression, "Using an innocent girls as your hostages... and letting them experience something awful... Do you really think Lala will fall for you like that?" He asks.

Ghi Bree snickers, "Aren't you misunderstanding something?" He asks, "Lala and I are getting married, I've decided so." He says as if he's in charged, "Lala's personality is indeed that of a child, but she's my favored human shape. Plus, when I marry her the entire galaxy reigned by King Deviluke will be mine. How can I pass up the chance to become the next King?" He asks. "Besides, I can always train her to develop a personality that I like."

"So Lala, Kotegawa and Run-san are just tools for you?" Rito asks with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Ha ha! If you say it like that, it sounds like I'm the bad guy." The alien says with a shrug.

"YEAH, YOU'R THE WORST!" Rito yells giving Ghi Bree his meanest death glare.

Seeing the earthling yell at him while looking like he's about to kill him, causes Ghi Bree to step back in fear, _Wh-what is he? _He thinks fearful for his life.

Run listens to the scene from the ceiling, _Rito-kun..._

"Rito, We're here!" The voice of Lala says behind Rito.

_Lala! _Ghi Bree thinks in surprise.

Rito turns to his right to see Lala just as she tackles and hugs him to the floor, "Sorry we're late, Rito-kun." Kyouko says standing on his left wearing her Magical Flame costume, "Hey, where's Run?" She whispers to Rito.

"Oh, she's hanging around." He tells her pointing at the ceiling.

Lala then notices Ghi Bree, "Huh? Ghi Bree!? What is he...?" She then notices Kotegawa behind him, "Yui! Ghi Bree! What are you doing to Yui!?" She asks standing up.

"Lala... you are mine." Ghi Bree tells her.

Lala sticks her tough out at his statement, "Nyaaaaaah. I told you that I hate you so many times!" She tells the Balkean.

Kyouko steps forward, "Anyway, let them go immediately or..."

"SHUT UP!" Ghi Bree yells and begins to shack, "If you reject me Lala! Everyone will experience the hell that is my true form!" He yells as he triples in size.

Kyouko looks at the monster before her, _This is his true form!? He looks really strong, but I think I can take him._ She thinks. She then charges at him, but as she is about to hit him he grapes her by the waist with his right hand, "What!?"

_I fell heat radiating from this girl, she must be a Flame Seijn. _He thinks as he holds Kyouko, he sees that she's about to breath fire at him, "Don't do it girl, not unless you don't mind burning your friends alive." He tells her.

Kyouko stops her attack, "Wha-what do you mean?" She ask.

"These metallic tentacles are made out of flammable materials... well you get the idea." He says. He then looks back at Lala and Rito, "Lala, this will be the last time I ask nicely, marry me." He asks her but Lala just glares at him, "Other wise everyone here will experience hell and that includes you."

"What!? Are you threatening Lala-sama!?" Peke shouts angerly from atop of Lala's head.

"It's easier that way." He says. He then notices Lala reaching for her D-dialer, "I'm warning you, don't even think about doing anything stupid with your glorious inventions. If I see you attempting, this woman you call your friend will..." He says squeezing Kyouko a bit causing her to yelp in pain.

"Kyouko!" Lala says putting her hand out in front of her, "What are you doing that for Ghi Bree?" She asks stomping her feet, "That's why I don't..." She stops when Rito puts his arm in front of her.

"Get your hands off of her." Rito says with a tone of authority.

_Rito!?_

"If you don't, I'll send you flying back to the planet you came from!" He says with a serious expression.

Ghi Bree looks at Rito in surprise, "Are you really going to fight me?" He asks with a sneer, "I'm warning you earthling, I'm now 100 time stronger then you!" He states, _Why isn't he Scared of me? _

_There's no way I can defeat him, but... I can't forgive him for hurting Kyouko, because my anger has overcome my fear!_ He thinks, "Lala," He whispers getting her attention, "I'll distract him, as I do that you get them out of here_._" He tells her, _I'll hit him at least once and after they escape I'll run too... _He thinks turning his hands into fists.

Seeing this Ghi Bree gets a bit worried, "What? S-seriously?"

Rito then charges at him, "DAAAAAAAAH!" He yells.

Ghi Bree drops Kyouko and cowards before Rito, "Hiek! I'm sorry!"

Rito stops and Kyouko recovers, "...What... did you just say...?" Rito asks.

_Oh shoot! _Ghi Bree stands up proudly, "I... I said I won't forgive you even if you apologize!" He says trying to sound confident.

Rito looks at him with a blank expression, he then continues his attack. Ghi Bree steps back in fear and steps on a tennis ball, falls back and hits his head, "Gyaah, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts! I'm gonna die!" He shouts while rolling around on the ground getting odd looks from Rito and Kyouko.

_Is he seriously week or something? _ They think in unison.

As Ghi Bree continues to roll around he bumps some equipment causing them to fall on him clouding the room in dust. After the dust is clear a smaller Ghi Bree is revealed among the equipment, _W__hat the...?_

Kyouko stands up holding her waist and joins Lala, "Is this his real form?" She asks.

"Well, he is a Balkean." Peke states, "Despite having the ability to change their body, the power of their body is extremely delicate." She explains.

"I see." She says nodding.

"So, it was all just bluffs?" Rito asks shocked, _I wasted my energy being scared..._

"Lala-sama, what should we do with him?" Peke asks.

"Hmmm..." Lala walks up to the unconscious Ghi Bree and pulls out her D-dialer. After pressing a few buttons a toilet shaped device appears, "I'll flush him down Slosh Slosh warp-kun and deport him from Earth." She then picks him up, "And don't you ever come back to Earth, Ghi Bree!" She says dropping him in the toilet as it flushes automatically.

_What kind of machine is that? _Rito and Kyouko ask themselves.

_I'd never have imagined that one of Lala's fiance candidates would be such an awful guy... I thought he'd at think of Lala more importantly. _Rito thinks while looking at the ground.

"What are you zoning out for, Rito" Lala asks standing with Kyouko next to Kotegawa.

"Ya, get over here and help us free Kotegawa." Kyouko says waving you over.

Rito snaps out of it, "Oops, you're right! Sorry!" He says walking over trying not to look directly at Kotegawa.

"These tentacles really are creepy." Kyouko says examining the tentacles entangling Kotegawa.

Lala looks at them as well, "Yeah, they're horrendous, I'll flush them down later." She then turns to Rito, "Rito, we're going to take these off her, so can you hold her body for a minute?" She asks.

Rito looks at her shocked, "What? Hold her body, that's impossible!" He says with a blush.

Kyouko looks at him and smiles, "Okay, then I'll hold Kotegawa and you two untangle the tentacles." She says.

_That's worse. _He thinks, "Okay, I'll hold her." He says walking behind Kotegawa and grabs her by her armpits.

...

Later, Rito is standing several feet away leaning on some equipment, while Kyouko is disposing of the tentacles and Lala is looking Kotegawa over, "Her clothes are badly damaged. Peke, can you mend them?" She asks.

"Leave it to me!" Peke says, "If I apply my system, it'll be easy to mend this level of fabric." She explains as Kotegawa's uniform begins to seemingly repair itself.

"Is it? Cool!" She says in awe.

Rito then walks to the door, "...Lala. I... I'll go back to the classroom first..." He says, "Once her uniform is repaired, take her to the infermerie, you should go too Kyouko. Just to be on the safe side."

Kyouko puts her hands on her waist and fells a bit of pain, "Right." She says.

"When you get there tell the nurse you found Kotegawa, who collapsed from anemia..." He tells them, "I think we should keep this indecent with Ghi Bree a secret, okay?"

"Okay, but why are you not coming with us?" Lala asks, "You're the one who saved her."

"It would be weird if all of us went, right?" He asks, "Besides, I didn't do anything that special." He says as he looks behind him, "Thanks for taking care of it then." He says leaving.

Lala watches him leave, "But you did do something special." She says softly.

In the nurse's office Kotegawa is laying in a bed and Lala is sitting in a chair beside her separated from the rest of the office by a curtain. She begins to regain consciousness, "Ugh...Hmm..." She then opens her eyes.

Lala notices this, "Are you awake, Yui?" She asks.

Kotegawa looks at Lala confused, "La-Lala-san? Where am I? What happened?" She asks sitting up and looking around.

"You're in the nurse's office, you collapsed outside the classroom. They said it was anemia." She explains.

Kotegawa looks at the foot of the bed, "Anemia...?" _The last thing I remember... I was talking to Motemitsu-senpai and then... I blacked out when I was going back into the classroom. _She thinks.

"Either way!" Lala says getting Kotegawa's attention, "I'm soooo glad you're safe, Yui!" Lala say cheerfully hugging Kotegawa.

"Lala-san!?" Kotegawa says surprised by the sudden hug, "Erm... Lala-san, were you the one who brought me here?" She asks.

Lala lets go of Kotegawa, "Nope, Rito is the one who saved you." She says with a joyful smile.

_'Saved'? What does she mean? _She thinks. "Yuuki Rito did?" She asks to which Lala nods.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the curtain, Kyuoko, now in her school uniform, is being examined by the nurse, "Well, there wont be any permanent damage." She says, "Try to be more careful in the future Kyouko-chan." She says.

Kyouko stands up, "I will Mikado-sensei." She says bowing, she then turns and leaves. She then stops outside, _I have this feeling I'm forgetting something. _She says to herself, her eyes then widen in realization, _Run! We left her back in the storeroom._ She then runs off to the storeroom.

****Lala's A/N ****Lala finishes reading and looks at Rito, "What do you think, Rito?" She asks.

Rito sits up, "It was interesting, it brings back memories though." He says remembering the incident.

"Yeah, it was fun deporting Ghi Bree using Slosh Slosh warp-kun." She says with a sigh.

_What's with the 'sigh'? _Rito asks as the bell sounds.

******My A/N****** Well, what do you think? Fav/Follow if you want but leave a review and tell me your thoughts and opinions.


	4. Chapter 4

**My A/N **More things to go over; actually, there's just one thing to go over, magic135, thanks I got plans for Yui in later chapters and I hope you'll like them, as for Saki and her friends I don't know what I'll do right now. Okay before we start, sorry it's taken me so long to update I've get a lot on my plate with school, work, and writers block causing me to fall behind in most of my stories. Reviews are a factor as well, few reviews = little motivation, but I _**will continue**_ my stories until they are finished.

_**P.S.**_ Lala and Rito will sometimes react to reviews since it is 'her' story :)

**Lala's A/N **Rito is laying on his bed reading a book on plants when the door to his room opens suddenly, "Hey, beast!" A pink haired girl in pigtails shouts as she enters, "What did you do to big sis?" She asks harshly with her hands on her hips.

"Nana?" He looks over to here, "I haven't done anything to Lala." He says sitting up and setting the book down.

She glares at him, "Then why does she seem so depressed lately?" She asks, "Big sis has been sitting at her computer, looking very sad for several days now." She says.

Rito stands up, "I guess I should check on her then." He says walking to the door.

"Okay, just don't try any 'funny' stuff, because I'm watching you Yuuki Rito, always watching." She says as Rito walks out.

_Hmm, that's weird. I think I've heard that line somewhere before. _He thinks as her enters the sisters place, "Lala, are you decent?" He asks knocking on her door before opening it, "I'm coming in." He says as he enters. He looks around and sees Lala leaning on her desk starring at her computer screen, "Hey, Lala. What's going on?" He asks.

Lala lifts her head and looks at him, "Oh, hi Rito." She says then looks away, "Rito, do you think I'm a bad story writer?" She asks.

"What? Lala what makes you think that?" Rito asks shocked.

"My last chapter only got one review, I don't think readers like my story." She says sadly lowering her head.

Rito puts a hand on her shoulder, "Don't be silly, Lala." He says to her getting her to look at him, "Just because your story doesn't get a lot of reviews doesn't mean they don't like it." He tells her, "I mean, I like your story and I haven't reviewed it yet." He says turning away while rubbing his neck, "Besides, I like hearing you read it to me." He says with a light blush.

Lala smiles and sits up, "You do?" She asks to which he nods, "Okay then. I finished chapter four early this morning, do you want to hear it?" She asks.

"I said I do." He says sitting down.

**Lala's FanFiction**

**Chapter 4**

The following Sunday, Rito is sitting at the front door putting his shoes on, "I'm off then." He calls.

Lala then walks up behind him, "Where are you going, Rito?" She asks.

"I'm going over to help Dad with his work." He answers looking over his shoulder, "He always asks me to help when he's in a pinch. If I say 'no' to him, he won't give me any monthly allowance, so I don't have much of a chose but to go and help." He says standing up.

"I see." Lala says. She then follows Rito outside unaware they are being followed by an odd looking fly, "What does Rito's Papa do?" She asks.

"Dad is a..."

Meanwhile in an apartment labeled 'Studio Saibai' a young man walks up to another man with spiky black hair holding some papers, "Sensei, I'm done with the background." He says handing the papers to his Sensei.

"Alright, good work." He says taking them from him. The door bell suddenly rings, "He's finally here." He says setting the papers down, walks to the door, and opens it, "Hey! Welcome, Rito. We don't have much time. Come on in." He then notices Lala standing next to Rito and just stares at her.

"Nice to meet you, Rito's Papa!" She says with energy. She then looks at him head to toe, "So this is Rito's Papa, huh? You don't look like Rito very much." She says stepping back.

"Rito... What's going on." He asks with a serious expression.

Rito looks at Lala annoyed, "I told her not to come, but..."

"Idiot! If you were gonna bring a girl over, you should've said so first!" He says with a goofy grin, "Nice to meet you too, I'm Rito's Papa." He says letting them in, "So, you're Lala-chan. I heard a lot about you from Mikan." He says as they walk further in, "Well, an alien is staying at our house. The world sure is becoming more and more universal!" He says as he walks her to his work area.

_Why is my family so frank about aliens? _Rito thinks as he walks behind them.

They enter his work space where his three assistants are hard at work, "It's a dirty workplace, but go ahead and look around as you please!" Saibai says.

Lala walks further in, "Wow, it's really dirty." Lala comments looking around.

"Lala-sama, that's impolite." Peke scolds her maker.

Saibai then leans over to his son, "She's a cute girl. I envy you, Rito." He tells him.

Rito looks at his dad, "What are you talking about?" He asks.

Saibai just smiles and puts his arm around Rito, "Don't pretend to be innocent. I heard from Mikan that the two of you sleep together every night." He says.

Rito steps away, "Huh!?"

"Maaan, being young is so nice." Saibai says like a giddy school girl.

Rito glares at him, "You're misunderstanding the whole situation! I gave Lala a separate place to sleep! But in the morning, she's always in my bed naked... Huh? No! I don't mean it like that!" He says trying to explain the situation.

Saibai just smiles, "Don't be shy. It's good to be so full of spirit!" He says. Then turns his expression serious, "But... be sure to be responsible of what you've done as a man, okay?"

Rito glares at his father getting in his face, "It's not that!" He growls.

Saibai then grabs Rito and sits him down, "Now, let's get to work... Rito! Ink this page!" He says handing Rito some pages.

"Listen to me, Dad!" Rito says just before he starts. Moments later, _...Dad's manga is deep as always... and he has three series going at the same time. No wonder his schedule is so packed. _He thinks looking over at his dad after inking several pages.

Lala walks over to Saibai, "Rito's Papa, do you want me to help you too?" She asks.

Saibai turns to her, "Oh, Lala-chan. Thank you for the offer, but can you draw pictures?" He asks.

"Yes, I can." Lala says grabbing a piece of paper and a pan, "Ta da! Look, it's Rito!" She says showing a crud drawing of Rito causing his father to laugh loudly, "Huh? Is it not good?" She asks looking at her picture.

Rito stands up and grabs Lala, "Lala! You'll just be bothering Dad's work, so just go to the other room and go have some fun." He says pushing her to the other room.

"Eh..." Lala enters the other room with shelves of books, "Waah, there are so many kinds of books." She says wide eye looking around.

"They're probably used as a reference to draw pictures." Peke says.

"Looks fun!" Lala says picking up a book and opening it, "I can probably learn anything about the earth from these." She says flipping through the pages.

"Lala-sama, can you read them?" Peke asks

"Yep! I've learned most Earthling letters." Lala answers. "It's the planet where Rito was born, so I need to learn more stuff about the Earth." She says.

"...I think I'll pass." Peke says uninterested.

"Uwaaaaah, I can't take it any more!" A man yells in the other room.

"Idiot! If you have time to whine, speed up!" Saibai's voice and be heard.

Lala pokes her head out, "I Can't do it... I can't do it like you Sensei..." The man says with his hands on his lowered head.

Lala walks up to Rito, "Rito, what's going on?" She asks.

Rito turns to her, "Ah... Things aren't progressing very well." He informs her.

"The deadline is midnight tonight, but it'll take another six hours to finish with our current pace... Losing four hours... It's pretty bad." Saibai says very seriously.

Lala looks over at the other two assistants, "We had other work to do this time, too..." One of them tells the other.

"Shit, if only we could work at the same speed as Sensei..." The other says.

"I don't really get it, but if your hands move faster, will it be better?" Lala asks them.

They turn to her, "Hrm? Yeah, it will, but..." One says but stops as Lala pulls out she 'phone' and a wand like object with black wing appears out of no where, she then walks to the man's chair.

Rito notices Lala, "Hey, Lala! What are you doing to everyone's chair!?" He asks as she attaches metal arms and hands to the back of the chair.

"Modifying them a little." She says moving to the next chair.

"Modifying!?" He asks, _I... I got a bad feeling about this. _He thinks as she works.

Lala finishes, "Right! Here we go!" She says activating them.

The arms then attach themselves to the assistants, "Th-this is... Amazing! I can draw really fast!" They says as they draw fast and I mean really fast,

Saibai looks on in admiration, "Oooh! Good job, Lala-chan!" He thanks her, "Right, we can do this! Guys, let's put in our last spurt!" He says sitting down and getting to work himself, going at his top speed.

"Roger!" The assistants shout picking up speed.

Rito looks on in astonishment, _Lala's machines are doing well... so apparently things do go well once in a while. Then I guess they won't be needing me anymore._ He thinks as Lala starts cheering them on, "I'll go ahead and make coffee for everyone..." He tells them walking to the kitchen, unaware he is being followed by a fly.

Rito is in the kitchen making coffee while being watched by the fly that's near the door. Suddenly, the door opens violently hitting the fly, "Rito! We're done!" Saibai shouts coming in holding the finished work.

Rito turns to him, "What? You're done... already?" He asks shocked.

Saibai just nods, "Yeah! thanks to Lala-chan, we easily met our deadline in record time!" He tells him grabbing him by the shoulder, "Thanks to Lala-chan and her machines, we can draw up a whole volume each day." He says with a laugh and a grin.

They then finish the coffee and walk back into the work space to find it empty except for Lala, "Hey, Lala. Where'd the others go?" Rito asks.

Lala looks over at them, "They left a few minutes ago saying, 'we quit'." She says with a smile, "Is it earth custom to say, 'we quit' after a hard days work?" She asks.

The two Yuuki boys stare at her in shock, "No, that's bad!" Rito yells.

Lala looks at them curiously, "What's bad?" She asks.

"They quit! That's what's bad! Now how am I going met my other deadlines later this month without extra hands?" Saibai yells in a panic rubbing his scalp hard with his hands.

"If you need manual labor, I can help with that." She says pulling out her phone and walking out of the room. Father and son look at each other. She then returns, "Your new assistants will be here later today." She says with a smile.

"Really!? Thank you Lala-chan." Saibai says bowing. He then turns to Rito, "Lucky brat." He whispers.

"What?" Rito asks turning to his dad.

"I said, you're free to go, thanks for all your hard work today son." He says turning away.

Later on the way home, "Hey Lala. Who did you call to replace the three assistants?" Rito asks.

"Zastin and the others." She answers with a skip to her step.

_Figures. _Rito thinks.

The next day Rito is running towards school, "I can't believe Lala left without me." He says running past in intersection and almost hits someone, "Whoe!? Sorry... Run-chan?"

"Oh, good morning, Rito-kun." She says stepping and posturing herself. "You running late too?" She asks.

"Yeah, Lala left earlier without me." He says rubbing the back of his head, "Hmm, where's Kyouko-chan?" He asks looking around.

"She had to leave early, you know for class rep stuff." She says with a smile, _Actually, she called Lala-chan to meet her before school so I can get some time alone with Rito. _ she thinks to herself.

They walk and Rito tells her the events that transpired the day before, "...So know Zastin is working for my dad." He tells her as they enter the school.

"Classic Lala-chan, I'll give her that." She says just before they enter the classroom. Everyone is in, but a new desk is at the back of the room near the center.

Rito looks over at it, "I wonder why there's an extra desk." He says out loud.

"Good Morning, class." Honekawa says as he enters and the class sits. "Now, before we begin, I have an announcement." He says taking a breath, "It would seem that we have a new transfer student." He says then turns his head, "You may come in now." He says.

The door opens and a boy with white hair on his head and black hair on his neck walks in. He walks to the front and then scans the room with his hot pink eyes and locks them on his target, "Hello, my name is Ren Elsie Jewelria and I have come to make Lala Satan Deviluke my bride." He says with manly confidence.

****Lala's A/N ****"So, what do you think?" Lala asks after she finished reading.

"It was good, shorter then your other chapters, but it was still good." He says sitting up, "But I have just one question." He says holding up his index finger, "What was up with that fly?" He asks.

"Oh that, it was Priuma's spaceship." She says like it was nothing.

"Who's Priuma?" Rito asks.

"He was one of my husband candidates before he disappeared from the galaxies eyes." She says. She then looks away and puts her index finger on her chin, "I wonder what ever happened to him." She thinks out loud.

_How should I know. _He thinks, "Lala you should go see Nana, she's been worried about you." He says standing up.

"Okay, maybe we all should take a bath together." She says as she walks past Rito.

"I'll pass on that." He says as he follows her out.

******My A/N****** Fav/Follow if you want but leave a review, so Lala will be happy, and tell me, and Lala, your thoughts and opinions.


End file.
